


Cop Car

by TheOutCastAyh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Kissing, Based on a song, Best Friends, Comedy, Cop Car, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Innocent Harry, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Protective Louis, Protectiveness, Realization, Rebellious Louis, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, star watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOutCastAyh/pseuds/TheOutCastAyh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was always loud and spontaneous and he always had a way with what he did. Harry admired that about him. But when Louis' spontaneous self gets them in trouble, everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cop Car

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a late Fanfic Friday/ Smut Saturday but I've had the idea for a while and I finally decided to start writing it at five. The inspiration is Keith Urban's "Cop Car", I'm obsessed with the song, and I thought that song would be cute as a one shot to Larry or Ziam. So I just picked Larry, and here it is. It's so cute, and I just could read it forever. Enjoy. :)

The first thing that Harry noticed about Louis wasn't his eyes or his body, it was his personality. He was bright, and quirky. Said what was on his mind all the time, even if it got him into fights some times with his friends Liam or even his best friend Zayn. He didn't really talk with Niall, but when he did neither of them fought or even spoke. Just comfortable silence between the two. Then there was Louis and Harry. Attached to the hip at all times, Louis' always cracking jokes and watching Harry's face light up, eyes crinkling, and lips smiling wide as he cackled his weird little laugh. He always asked Harry if he wanted to go out somewhere in the middle of the night sometimes, or the middle of the day while Harry was in the middle of doing something. Harry would always drop what he was doing to go with Louis in his little 2000 Ford Explorer.

 

There were times where Louis would drive out to places far, two, three towns over to just go somewhere and escape for a while with Harry in the car. For hours they'd drive somewhere, and then come back to go home. Louis never said anything, and Harry never asked, but Harry knew that Louis didn't like home as much. It was overflowing with kids running about, Doris and Ernest being the newest babies to love. Daisy and Phoebe were always together, asking if they could go to the neighbor's houses, and stay over. Lottie was getting older, going in and out of the house for work and college. The house was always busy and Harry could see that every time Louis was lighting a smoke, he was trying to fill his head with something else for a while.

 

Louis was a nice guy. He cared for his family and loved his sisters, always care for his little brother when his mom was too busy with dinner or was at work. He gave his coats to his friend when they'd got cold, and was over all just a nice person to sit and admire. Harry looked up to him as someone to become and follow. Louis was a natural born leader, even if he was crazy sometimes and loved the rush of adrenaline. He'd always say the wildest things when they were out on the road, his hands on the wheel, the windows down going a good ten miles over the speed limit. Harry trusted him more than any one else. People asked him if he liked Louis, seeing as the two were always together, laughing, and shoving each other around. He always said no. He was telling the truth.

 

So, when Louis called him at eight one night, he picked up the phone and just had just finished his dinner. "Hello?"

"Come outside." Louis' voice rang through the phone.

"Why?" He walked to the living room windows, peeking out to see Louis parked in the drive way standing outside his car with the phone to his ear looking back at him.

"Come on. Let's go out." He gestured his hand to the car.

"It's already late."

"So? Who cares? I wanna go some where. Come on Harold." And he hung up, looking down at his phone, he looked back up at Harry in the window and smiled.

Harry dropped his phone from his ear and walked over to the front door putting on his jacket from the rack.

Anne peeked out of the kitchen. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"Louis' outside. I'll be back." He said, grabbing his keys.

"Harry, it's late. You shouldn't be outside right now."

Harry bit the inside of his lip nervously, torn between leaving and listening to his mom.

"If you go outside, make sure to be home before midnight." She said, seeing his hesitant and moved back to the kitchen to finish cleaning the dishes.

He opened the front door, "Thank you. I love you!" He yelled.

"Love you too. Please be safe!" She called back and he closed the door.

He was a new eighteen year old, his birthday passed just a month ago. So that meant new responsibilities for him. Louis was older, three years older than him being twenty one. He tucked his jean jacket closer to him, walking to the other side of the car. Opening the passenger side door, Louis smiled at him sitting down.

"Hey." He said, watching Harry pull his seat belt on and slowly pulled out of the driveway.

"Hello."

"So formal." Louis joked, turning into the street and down the road already _. "Hello."_ He deepened his voice dramatically.

Harry laughed, shaking his head. "Where are we going?"

Louis shrugged, turning into a busy intersection. "I don't know, I figured to go with the flow. Or whatever." He glanced to the gas meter. "All I know is that I need gas before we go." He merged into the right lanes and into a gas station, "Who's going out first?"

"What do you mean?"

"You do the pump, and I go in and pay?"

Harry nodded, and the same time Louis got out of the car he got out too, going to the other side he waited by the pump as Louis went inside. He leaned against the car, looking around the lit gas station as the store bell went off again and Louis was coming back to him with a plastic bag on his wrist. Harry picked up the pump, uncapping the gas tank, and pressed the _Premium_ button pulling the clamp down as he filled the tank.

Louis reached into the bag, holding out an Arizona to Harry. "Here you go." Louis smiled, standing in his joggers and t-shirt.

Harry smiled back, "Thanks."

Louis leaned against the corner of the car, "I don't know where to go. I want'a do something fun." He smiled widely.

"The last fun thing we did was go into a ditch of mud and drive around it. You had to get the car towed out of it."

He laughed, "It was fun though. You even laughed."

"Because you got stuck in it trying to push the car." He laughed, putting the pump back once he was done.

"That was a good day though." Louis mumbled as Harry rounded the car to the other side and both sat in the car. They sat there a moment, both slurping from their drinks. "Where to?" He hummed.

Harry shrugged, "We could just drive around. I don't have to be home until midnight."

Louis laughed, pulling the car out of the gas station. "Don't tell me that Anne told you that? You're eighteen. You shouldn't have to deal with curfews anymore."

"What about you?"

"I go home when I go home." Louis waved it off, "It shouldn't matter if I come home or not anymore, the girls care for themselves more than they do for other people."

"But they need you sometimes."

Louis waved it off. "They have my mom and step dad, if anything my Nan's there." He said, reaching for the radio and flipped through the stations as they waited for the red light to turn green on the busy main road. He passed the classical station playing Beethoven's _Sonata No. 14 'Moonlight' In C-sharp Minor,_ and another station playing Alessia Cara's song _Four Pink Walls_. He tapped the steering wheel settling with the channel playing Billy Joel's _Piano Man_. He hummed lightly, following the lights along the main roads, and passing stores, and venue areas. " _Sing us a song, you're the Piano Man. Sing us a song tonight, well we're all in the mood for a melody. You've got us feeling alright_." He sung lightly, turning right into a less busy road. He looked over to Harry smiling to himself. "What're you smiling about?"

Harry's smiled grew. "You're singing."

"So?"

"You never sing in the car, that's one of your rules."

There were tons of rules for Louis' car. No snow in the car in winters, no eating in the car, no left over trash left in the car, no drinking unless it has a cap or hasn't been opened, don't open the back windows. There were a lot, but singing was Louis' top one. Especially when he was trying to focus on driving, and someone was singing at the top of their lungs. But humming and singing lowly - he didn't mind it for the people who could actually sing. He shrugged. "And? I'm allowed to sing in my own car. You're not allowed to sing in my car."

"The way to be a good role model is to follow your own rules." Harry teased.

Louis playfully shoved him aside, and he laughed. "Shut up."

Harry laughed, looking back forward as they drove down the country side roads now. "Where are we going?"

"Don't know yet." He drove slower now that he was moving into a hilled area with sharp turns, cars coming around the bend behind trees and reflecting signs.

"Better find a place before we get lost, or end up in Canada."

"We aren't even any where near Canada." Louis laughed.

"The way we're going, I think we could end there."

"Shut up." Louis said, coming up to a two way turn. A sign across from the road he'd come down. "Left: Highway. Right: Back to the city. What to choose." He mumbled.

"We shouldn't go too far."

"It's only eight, Harold, keep your pants on." He retorted playfully, pulling into the road towards the highway.

Harry pressed his lips together, his brow pulling together as well, and he bit the inside of his lip in anxiety.

 

Louis was always like that. He was always playful and pushing, always joking around, but Harry started to wonder if he ever actually took things seriously. Sure, it was only eight but where they would go might take a long time to get back. Anne kind of expressed her slight distrust in Louis when Harry came home worried one day because Louis almost got into a car accident that day with Harry in the car. Of course Louis was a safe driver, and he'd done a parenting extending arm over Harry's chest when he hit the break to make sure Harry stood in his seat with the seat belt still on him. Harry didn't talk much about that day, but he wasn't much younger, and it made him worry about how Louis would drive without Harry being there. Louis was safe, but his wild spirit made him want to do some unsafe things sometimes.

 

The car drove down the highway momentarily, playing song after song of _Frankie Vallie and The Four Seasons_ , _Manfred Mann's Earth Band_ , and _David Bowie_. Louis pulled into an exit by the side of the road, the board beside the road listing off restaurants and hotels. He stared at it a moment more before his eyes caught the words of an interesting place, and his wild mind clicked the directions into his head. He turned to the right and down the main roads, into a rotary circle, and followed down the road. Harry noticed the little speed Louis picked up on his way, and looked over to the glint in Louis' eyes.

 

"Where are we going?" He asked again.

Louis smiled. "We're going to go some where we haven't before."

Harry worried, "Where?"

They followed a high way through the town. "Airport."

"Why? Are you picking some one up?"

Louis laughed, "Harry." He smiled, glancing over. "You need to relax." He reached over, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "There," he squeezed Harry's shoulder at pulses, "You need to relax. Your shoulders are stiff as a board." He laughed.

Harry huffed, "Well, you're not telling me where we're going. So, how am I supposed to relax-?"

"Just trust me Harold." He said, rubbing at Harry's neck. "We're going to have an easy going night, you're going to get home before midnight, and we're going to have fun. Alright?" He didn't stop massaging at Harry's neck soothingly. "Look. It's eight thirty, and we're almost there. We'll get there, and back home in time. Alright? Relax."

Harry sighed, leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest as he relaxed into Louis' massaging hand. The song changed from Bill Wither's _Ain't No Sunshine_ to John Lennon's _Imagine_.

"You like this song, right?" He relaxed into his own seat at an intersection, "Sing it."

Harry smiled, "I thought you don't like singing in the car."

"You sing pretty good though. You're an exception." He said, "Go." He poked his fingers at the base of Harry's hairline, "Sing."

Harry laughed, "I'm not singing in front of you. That's embarrassing."

"I sang in front of you."

"That's different."

"How?"

He shrugged, "You don't care what people think of you. You just - do things and go about like it's alright."

Louis furrowed his brow. "Where'd you hear that?"

"I didn't hear that. I see it. You go around, smiling and laughing so loud. You don't care what people say about you, you're just always you."

Louis went silent, soothing his thumb over the top knob of Harry's spine now while his other hands stood still. Another sign came by with the directions towards the airport. "I have no clue where you get these crazy ideas of yours." He shook his head, the traffic seeming to stuff up a bit more as he came along another highway.

"It's true." Harry said, turning his head to look at Louis, he leaned his head against the head rest with Louis' hand meshed against his jaw. "Some times you walk around like you don't have a care in the world, like you're invincible to people's words. You have this sort of strut when you do." He chuckled, "It's a funny one, but I don't think any one really notices it."

 

Louis smiled lightly, pulling into the lane towards the airport and he glanced above to a passing board explaining the terminals and sections of Arrivals and Departure flights. He shook his head, putting the radio a bit lower as he came around the bend of the airport. It was a little place unlike the massive airports there were, the country side airport was a two story place with a few blank rooms. A fence followed the large acres for the small carrier planes and two person planes, barb along the top of it, and a woods right to its left for a mile or two. 

 

He followed beside the fence on a driven road, his headlights beaming over the fence as they took a turn around it. Harry stood quiet as Louis went slow, no car in sight but the street lamps by the road. Louis slowed down, nearing the fence, and looked behind him and to the road before him. "What're we doing?" 

Louis beamed. "A few planes take off around this time." 

"So?" 

Louis opened the door, "So? We get front row seats." He closed the door behind him, rushing forward and hitching his hands around a gate door. 

Harry's heart raced. He opened the car door, "What're you doing!" He muttered. 

Louis opened the gate, pushing it aside, and enough to fit the car through. He turned back to the car. "We're watching the planes take off." He closed the car door, pulling into drive and carefully in between the gates. 

"Louis. We shouldn't be doing this. Let's go back -." 

"Harry. Calm down. Everything is going to be alright." He smiled. "When have I ever got in trouble?"

"Tons of times!"

"Alright. How many of those times have I accused myself of the doing and saved you the blame?"

Harry shut up. Louis always took the blame. For anything. "We still shouldn't be doing this." 

"Trust me on this. If anything happens, its not your fault." Louis looked over to Harry, "Trust me." 

Harry sighed, "I do trust you." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I just-."

"You just don't want your family hating me anymore than they do. I got it."

"They don't hate you." Harry pouted, looking at Louis sadly. 

"They don't trust me anymore." Louis scoffed. 

"What makes you say that?" 

He shrugged. "They don't call anymore to hangover for dinner. They don't - wave hello anymore to me when I pick you up-." 

"But they don't hate you." 

"Not yet." Louis sighed, looking to the airfield in front of them lit with lights along the run way. "If you want to go home, we can go home." He put the car in reverse but didn't move from the spot between the fence. "What do you want to do?" 

 

Harry sat quietly biting his lip, looking to the dark airfield. The song on the radio hummed quietly as they stood in complete silence. Harry took a breath, shifting in his seat, dropping his hands in his lap. He glanced over to Louis who was staring out his window, looking down the road to make sure no cars were coming to catch them. Harry reached over pulling the shift into drive, and Louis looked back to the action. He glanced to the console and back to Harry. 

 

Harry looked to the sides of the road. "Better get going before someone catches us." 

 

Louis smiled slowly before he drove into the field and glanced around. The car came to a slow halt as he turned off the lights and looked around. This silence of the car was soothing when Louis turned off the car, and they were staring at the flashing lights on the run way a distance away. There was small chatter of crickets outside, the scatter of stars above dancing, and the rest of the field stood dark. 

 

Louis opened the door, and Harry glanced over. "What're you doing?" 

Louis looked back, "Getting in the trunk. Come on." He said, grabbing his drink, and closing the door.

Harry followed, grabbing his drink and closing the door behind him. 

 

The car stood parallel to the run way, the distant lights dancing against the side of the car. Louis opened the trunk, sitting on the bumper and leaning his hands back in the trunk. Harry sat next to him, a space between them for their drinks. They sat in comfortable silence, watching the search lights circle around blue then white and blue again. Spining to signal planes coming if they were. 

 

Louis sipped his drink, putting it between his thighs and sat forward. "It's nice out here."

"It's quiet." 

Louis nodded. "If only the city was this quiet. Man, I would get some sleep then." He scoffed. 

"You didn't get sleep this morning?" 

Louis shook his head, "Harry, we sleep about 25 years of our lives away. 25 years that could be used for something great, something better than remembering who you saw earlier that day or just staring at pitch blackness for what feels like a minute." He shrugged, "I don't have a better reason to not sleep."

"Well, its unhealthy to not sleep for days on end." Louis was laughing then. "You can't not sleep for a while." 

"Harold, always the serious one. You're always worrying." 

"I worry because i care."

"And why do you care?" He asked without any emotion than playfulness. A smile on his lips. "Do you care because you love and hold the things dearest to you in your heart?" He clasped his hand over his chest. 

Harry shoved his arm, and smiled. 

Louis shook his head. "I don't get why anyone would want sleep anyways? It's the most vulnerable things that could leave you defenseless. The whole world surrounding you, and anything could happen."

"Or you could sleep peacefully and nothing would happen." 

"You and your high hopes." He mumbled. 

"You and your low expectations." He mocked. "What happened to you? You used to be so strong, not have a care in the world if you did something wrong. Now it's like you're writing your death will." He nudged his shoulder in Louis', "Whats wrong?" 

"Nothing. I just came to the conclusion that sometimes, maybe, I should just sit down and keep to myself. That's what you do." 

"Doesn't really get me anywhere though." 

"But people respect you, and leave you be."

Harry frowned. "Do you believe people dont respect you?" 

Louis shrugged. "Most people do. Others - they only see me as an invincible foce that lives loud, and laughs lively. You know. They only see the outside of me." 

"I would hope so. I don't think anyone would want to see your insides." Harry joked. 

Louis elbowed him, and chuckled. "I'm serious." He said, on the edge of laughing and calmness. "It -kind of bothers me how people think I'm something more. Always moving, always talking , never thinking about a single thing. I have doubts. I have thoughts, some of them aren't good ones. Most of them are good. - And I breathe, and bleed, laugh, and cry." He shrugged again. "I'm human like the rest of them. And yet, they don't see that." 

Harry pouted, moving his can of Arizona to the other side of him and wedged closer. "When did you start thinking about this?" 

Louis shrugged, looking to the lights scattering out in the distance. "A while. It just hasn't gotten this far." 

"Does it really bother you? Have you told anyone?"

"Why would I tell people? Then they would think they're the problem."

"I don't believe I'm the problem." He stared, "Am I?" 

"No." And for the longest second, Harry didn't believe him. "You believe what everyone tells you. But you're not the problem." 

Harry nodded slowly, taken offense as he picked up his can and drank from it slowly looking out to the run way. 

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to be up there? In the clouds?" 

"Always." 

Louis smiled, staring at the stars. "Did you ever think about looking down on the Clouds?" 

Harry smiled, "In always thought about being in the stars. Or - If I Could Fly, I would anywhere in the world. See everything I can, even if I was tired and couldn't anymore." He nodded, "I always thought that there was a planet out there that was breathable." 

"What makes you think there isnt? Some far away galaxy, a place just like this one. Breathable."

"I'd go." 

"Me too." Louis concluded and they went back to silence under the twinkling of stars and flashing of the search light on the airport building. 

Harry played with the cap of his can, looking down at it as he picked his feet lightly with the little distance he had from the floor. "What'd you mean by 'I listen to what people think'?" 

Louis pursed his lips. "Doesn't anyone?" 

"You're going to do that?" 

"What?" 

"When you get nervous you dodge people's questions." 

"Did you hear that from people or learn it yourself?" He sort of mocked, but all seriousness in his tone. 

Harry turned to him, his calf against Louis' thigh. "I see it. Always." 

Louis scoffed. "Some eye you've got." He said sarcastically. 

"Answer me." 

"You already know the answer, why don't you say it out loud Dr. Phil." He retorted. 

Harry huffed. "You're afraid." 

Louis looked at him. 

"I know you're afraid of what people think of you." 

"Not true." 

"You are. And even if you said that people don't realize you're human, you just won't admit that you're afraid of people judging you just like anyone else." He admitted, "Any other human being would be afraid of what people say about then, good or bad, because they finally realize some one's watching them. They're completely fine until someone says something about what they're doing and they drop all things and worry about someone finding out about what they're afraid of most." 

"Harold, I think that's all I'd like it hear-." 

"You're scared of what people will say about you, you're afraid someone might point out every single thing you do, and you're too afraid to let someone narrate your life for you and that's why you're always moving. Always trying to be unpredictable, because that way - no one can know wat you're afraid of. No one can touch you then." 

"Harold-."

"You think that for one minute, if you stood still, someone would figure you out and you'd be a goner than. But when you're moving, no one can see it because you never wanted to slow down. You're too used to speeding up your life, when you should slow down and talk about somethings to get off your chest. It's not good for you to bottle everything in, to take everything, and give no emotions back. It'll hurt you inside-." 

"Harry." Louis muttered. "Shut up. God." 

 

Harry shut up, facing back forward and keeping his eyes to the grass. Pain hovered in his heart as rejection tugged his shoulders down, Louis instantly regret the things he'd done when he saw the look of sadness in Harry's expression. Harry was too beautiful to let his smile fade, but the truth was too much sometimes. His hands searched his pockets, having left his lighter on the dashboard he got up and pulled the passenger door open to grab his lighter and pat his cigarette box against his palm. Rounding the back, he took out a cigarette and put it to his lips. 

 

Harry watched Louis draw a scattering flame to his lighter and groaning when it wouldn't light. He took it as a good note and leaned forward to take the cigarette from Louis' lips, his fingers nicking the lighter and putting it beside him. Louis stared a moment before leaning on the bumper in defeat and stared out to the run way. He clawed at the corners of the rug inside the car. 

 

"I didn't mean to yell." He mumbled, picking up grains of sand he remembered that got stuck there because of a beach trip with the folding chairs and blankets tossed in the back. 

Harry nodded. "I didn't mean to pry." 

"You were better off than staying quiet about it." He sighed. "Now I know what my weaknesses are." 

Harry frowned, his eyebrows arching down as he inched forward. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry-." 

"It's alright." Louis looked to Harry with his sad eyes and chuckled, ruffling Harry's curly hair. "I'm alright. You don't have to worry so much about me. I can take care of myself." He poked his knuckles against Harry's cheek playfully batting him in the jaw. 

"You said you don't sleep much, and you worry too much. Of course I'll worry Lou." He pushed into Louis' hand.

Louis clasped his shoulder. "I can assure you. I am taking care of myself." 

"Well?"

He swayed. "To the best of my abilities." 

Harry pouted. 

Louis laughed, "You don't worry about me. Worry about yourself. You're the bigger person." 

"So says the oldest of twenty two." 

Louis put his hands up in surrender. "I was just trying to lighten the mood. Sorry for trying." He grumbled playfully, sitting back on the bumper. 

Harry laughed, shoving shoulders with him and he shoved back. 

"This wasn't so bad after all, huh? And it's probably only nine. No promises on that though." 

Harry shrugged, "I don't really care about curfew anymore. I'm not so worried." 

Louis gasped, "Harry Styles, becoming more than himself? Who are you? What have you done with the Harold I once known?" 

Harry laughed, pushing Louis' shoulder again. "I'm still here. Just - happier." He smiled. 

Louis stared at him, a fond smile on his face. "Good. I'm proud of you." 

"Why?" 

He shook his head. "Just for - being you." 

Harry laughed, "Didn't know there was a badge for that." 

Louis smiled, "There is. For you." 

 

The flashing of the search light gleaned over the sky light a beacon, ans it was beautiful. They looked to each other like the stars were on the ground, in each other's bone, and for once the world did stop for a second. Their smiles seemingly forever, they're bubbling laughter chattering in their chests. The moment was longing to enter, and quick to leave. An errupting siren making the stars scatter, and the lights burn out. The blue and white lights copied themselves down onto a moving vehicle approaching them, a spotlight beaming at the car. 

 

They both turned back to the approaching cop car. "Oh shit." Louis mumbled, and Harry started panicking. Louis just mumbled again an "oh shit", standing up from the trunk and coming into sight of the spot light. Harry came into sight, the bumper instantly lonely. 

The two policemen came from the car, headlights blinding the two trespassers. 

 

Thought came quick to Harry's mind, _my mom's going to kill me_. His heart raced in his chest, and the headlights from the car blinding him as he looked forward to Louis' form standing in front of him and all he could think was home. How much he wanted to go home, how bad he wished he would've told Louis to drive off, and go somewhere else. But here they were faced with two police officers, waving flashlights in their eyes. 

 

"Good evening officers." Louis piped. 

Harry wished Louis would just shut his mouth. 

"Can I ask why you two are trespassing on private property?" Asked the female officer, Officer Fauna on her badge. 

Harry stood frozen behind Louis, Louis glanced back to Harry. "We're just sight seeing." 

The male officer moved over to Harry, the female speaking with Louis. Harry froze under the man's glare. "What're you two doing on this property?" 

Harry gulped. "We were just - looking. We weren't doing anything."

He flashed his light into Harry's eyes. "Have you been drinking tonight?" 

"No sir." Harry squinted from the bright light, but he dropped his light down. 

"What's your name?" He said, taking his flashlight under his arm and reaching behind him to pull out a pad of paper. 

"Harry Styles." He mumbled. 

"Date of birth and address." 

"February 1st, 1994-." 

"Jus turned 18 a month ago, huh?" 

Harry nodded. 

The officer, Mr. Fisher his badge read, stared at Harry a moment before writing down something and didn't wait to listen for the address. He pocketed his notepad and flashlight. "Turn around please, hands behind your back."

 

Harry's lips quivered as he turned, the clink of metal sounded before Harry's wrists were uncomfortable in cuffs. He felt a weigh drag his heart down, more of a scared one, and he was being pulled backwards towards the cop cars. He looked to Louis, Louis frantic in muttering and waving his heads about. He glanced to Harry, and an expression of sadness doused him. He looked back down at the officer in front of him, trying to reason with her. 

 

Officer Fisher stopped in front of the fender, "Legs apart." He kicked Harry's feet a bit before Harry stood shoulders length and Harry was being pat down. 

He looked over his shoulder to Louis who was being pointed at and parented by Officer Fauna, her saying that he knew better than to enter private property and he would be charged for it if they'd brought him to court. 

Officer Fisher came back up, looking over to Fauna while she was chatting. He seemed like a reasonable man, one who just did his job but wasn't rough with the person unless they were rough with him. "Faun," he called and she looked, "Want me to call down to the station for the car?" He gestured to the car Louis and Harry had drove in. 

"In a moment." She said, clearly aggravated and Louis going back to arguing with her when she looked back to him. "Look, I've had enough of your talking. Turn around, hands behind your back." She forcefully pushed him to the front of the cop car and pushed his back forward. 

"Look, I don't think it's so necessary to be so forceful-." He pulled back to stand back up. 

She forced him back down, this time his body made a heavy thud against the warm hood of the car. "I said hands behind your back, turn around. I didn't say talk." He pulled his arms behind him and cuffed it sharply. 

"Ow." He mumbled, "Not so tight." 

She pulled him up, "Put him in the back." She told Fisher, and he opened the back door pushing Louis down into the seat and closing the door. It left Harry cuffed alone with them. "Who do we have here?" She gestured to Harry. 

Harry sunk back, leaning into the car fearfully. 

"Harry Styles. Just turned 18 last month." 

"That gives you full responsibility and blame for this if the manager of the airport does press charges against you." She stated. "Do you understand?" 

He nodded. 

"Is this your first offense?" 

"Yes ma'am." He looked down at the ground, his fingers fidgeting against each other and his shoulders pointed forward. 

She glanced to Louis in the car, he moved around before looking to Harry. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take your friend and you to court for this." Fauna looked to Harry directly in to his eyes. 

Harry gulped. "We didn't mean any harm, really. We just wanted to go some where new. It's this thing that we do." 

"Why do I want to hear this?" She asked. 

"I didn't finish." He said. He looked to Officer Fisher and was almost reassured strength again. "I've been friends with Louis since I could remember." 

"Your friend here? He didn't give me a name." 

He nodded. "Louis and I have been best friends since we've met and he's always moving, and he never could sit still. Everyone said he was a bad kid but he's not." He looked to the both of them, "He's not a bad person. He has six sisters and a baby brother. His mom works the night shift and his dad works the day shift. He's always moving nonstop because he can't let his mind focus on one thing." He paused. "All I'm saying is that Louis isn't a bad person, and he never means to do harm to people. He's sarcastically witty and he has no sense of humor." 

"I noticed." She deadpanned. 

He pouted, looking between them. "He's a great person, bright. He always makes people happy, and it makes him happy. The only reason we're out here is because I said it was okay to enter the place." 

"You take full responsibility for this?" Fisher asked.

"Yes. He asked me if I wanted to go into the fence, and I just wanted to make him happy for once so I said yes. This is all my fault, and even if he says it was his - I take all the blame for it." 

Fauna pressed her lips together. "Funny." She commented. "He said the same thing." 

Harry furrowed his brow, looking over his shoulder and looking to Louis. Louis was already staring back. 

"What do we do about this?" Fisher asked. 

Officer Fauna paused, tapping her belt. "Call into the station, tell them we got this covered. It'll be a bit before we got back." 

Harry's heart raced when Fauna was bringing him along the other side of the car, and opened the door to lower his head and put him in the car. He sat along side Louis, and Louis stared at him as the door closed behind him. He stared forward, lost in thought that all this happened in just one night. Fisher sat down into the driver's side, the door open with Fauna between it. 

"Unit 23 to station." He repeated. 

"Station to unit 23, whats you're status?"

The fenced block between them kept them from moving, their knees wedge against the wall in discomfort, and their cuffs behind them stopped them from sitting properly. 

"We're down by the airport on the account of two trespassers. We've got them now and it'll be a while before we head back." 

"Copy that." 

Officer Fauna waved at Officer Fisher and he got the memo standing up and closing the door behind him, they spoke feet away from the car. 

Louis sunk back in his seat, letting out a long sigh. He glanced to the officers and then Harry as a few other calls from the radio connected to others. He nudged his knee against Harry's. "You alright?" 

Harry was stone faced. 

"Look, I'm sorry this happened. If I had just drove around, we wouldn't have been in this problem. And I'm sorry." He stared. 

Harry turned his head to him, their shoulders touching in the tight packed car. His head already touching the top of the car. "I'm sorry." 

Louis furrowed his brow. "Why are you sorry?"

He shook his head. "If I had told you to turn around, this wouldn't have actually gone through. I'm sorry-." 

"No, no. Don't blame yourself. You didn't do anything wrong. You're innocent this time." 

"And you get to take all the blame?" He muttered. "That's not right." 

"It is." He leaned his head back, glancing to the officers who started talking a little louder but hard to still tell. 

"How?" 

"Because," he turned his head, "You're Harold. You don't deserve anything but good in your life."

"Why do you say that?" 

"Because you do. You're a good person, and you don't deserve me running around and getting you in trouble all the time. I'm sorry I drag you into things you don't want to do." 

Harry was baffled. His mouth could practically hang down and it wouldn't express how shocked he was. "You don't drag me know things that I don't want to do. You never did."

"You mean to tell me that every time we got in trouble, every time I asked you to do something with me that you were completely honest and enjoyed it?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Why would you?" 

Harry stared. "Because you're a good person to me." He paused. "And I like that about you. I didn't know if it was just because you were always surrounded by people, or always smiling, or just - there but, I liked you being there. I go a day without a laugh from you or a smile you give me, and I feel like complete shit because you're not there to make me happy. I like being happy when you're around, I like being happy, I like being around you. I like you-." He trailed off, his heart short circuiting and could've exploded in his chest for all his knew. 

He _just_ said that aloud. He thought he never would, didn't think he did. 

Louis stared, jaw slacked and slowed. "You like me?" 

Harry scoffed, sitting back in his chair. "I didn't realize I liked you, it just - sort of happened." 

"Since when?"

He shrugged, moving slowly. "Do you remember that day that you almost got into an accident? And I was there?"

"How could I forget? I almost killed us both." 

 Harry nodded. "You brought me home after you left the place, and I got out of the car so scared." He tapped his foot, "You didn't let me go inside until you told me how sorry you were and you hugged me so tight. When I went inside, I wanted to go back outside to bring you in. And when i didn't, I felt so bad. You comforted me, and I couldn't make it up to you because I was too scared to death to speak." 

Louis stared at him. The reflecting light stood in his eyes from the car in front of them. 

"And the next time I saw you, you didn't leave my side. You laughed with your friends and talked with them, but you always knew I was still there because you kept leaning on me and turning to smile at me. Every time, I smiled back. I didn't know what it was, but I just realized that I liked you and have liked you since then because - you always saw me when no one could." He looked up into Louis' eyes, his blue eyes. "You were always there. Just wanting to be noticed, and I was there looking for something to see." He said lower. 

Louis' gaze went lower down Harry's face until he was curling his eyes around his cheekbones and nose, his cheeks, and lips. The lips he wondered sometimes what they feel like against his. 

"I told them to blame me if this went to court. And they told me you said the same for you." 

"Because I couldn't live with myself if I let you take the blame for something you don't deserve." 

Harry glanced at his eyes, "You were right."

"What about?" Louis said, his voice coming to a sudden hush. 

He licked his lips, glancing to Louis'. "That I don't deserve the things that drag me to the dirt. But you make me feel so much higher than the clouds." 

Louis' eyes flickered back to Harry's, "Just shut up and kiss me, you fool." 

 

Harry glanced to Louis' eyes before he puckered his lips and Louis moved in, Louis closed his eyes mashing them against Harry's. Harry's lips were warm and plump under his, he wanted to tug his lips, and kiss away every good thing that laid in Harry's mouth. He pressed his lips closer, the awkward position making their necks strain with their wrists bound behind their backs. As much as Harry wanted to lean forward, wrap his arms around Louis' neck, card his fingers through his soft hair - he couldn't. Louis licked at Harry's lips, tasting the Arizona still lingering there. 

 

Pulling back, Harry's cheeks flushed because he didn't know a single thing. Puckering his lips was one, but actually kissing wasn't his study. Louis pressed his forehead against Harry's, his lips ghosting over Harry's lips to taste him on his lips again. Harry stared at his closed eyes, admiring his eyelashes and pink lips huffing breaths against his. The lips that took his kiss. His first kiss. 

 

Harry nudged his nose against Louis', nuzzling against it, and giving an Eskimo kiss. Louis laughed, pulling away. "What're you doing?" 

"Kissing you." 

"We kiss with lips." He leaned back in, "Not noses." 

Harry smiled, pressing his forehead against his again. " _We_ now? What happened to _Harold and I_?"

" _We_ has a better sound to it. I like _we_." 

"I like _we_ too." Harry mumbled, leaning forward to kiss Louis again. "I like _you_ better though." 

Louis rolled his eyes, giving a laugh. Harry leaned forward again, addicted to the taste of Louis' lips, when the back door opened and they both turned to the officers. 

Fauna and Fisher looked to each other than the two in the car. "We're going to make you two a deal." Fauna said, pulling Louis' arm and Louis went along. Harry followed to Fisher's wave at him, and they both stood outside the car. "Turn around." 

Louis and Harry turned, glancing to each other as they unlocked their cuffs. They rubbed their wrists turning back around. 

"We're going to make a deal with you. You two stay out of trouble, we never want to see you around another private property or no trespassing area unless you have permission from the owners. Their are signs to keep people safe." Fisher said. 

"We will give you a first offense warning. You will be charged with an 800 dollar ticket, if you don't pay it back to the city hall in a week, there will be further consequences. Understood?"

They nodded. 

"There will be no other charges but second degree entering. You'll have to got to the town hall to clear it up. Your license will be revoked, and you'll have to renew it."

Louis glanced between once Officer Fisher handed them both a ticket with the 800 dollar charge on it. "That's it?"

"It's late. Besides," Fauna swayed, "We were all crazy as kids. But I don't want this happening again." She pointed at them. 

 

They nodded again, and started for their car. Louis and Harry looked at each other, and smiled. The light blinding them but they could see each other perfectly, the officer's had said something about waiting outside the fence and them going to close it before pulling out of the field. Louis and Harry just stood there staring at each other. Louis looked at his ticket. 

 

"Well, I guess its time to head home." He said, looking back at Harry and to the run way. "Last time we ever come out here." He chuckled. 

Harry smiled. "Never again." 

"Guess we have to find another place to go and hide." He joked. 

"I wouldn't mind it with you." 

Louis pocketed his ticket and stepped forward, sitting down was different than standing, he looked up at Harry. "Me either." He mumbled before reaching up to pull down at Harry's neck and kiss him. 

 

This time Harry could hold Louis, cupping the side of his neck and the other arm around his waist. Louis massaged his fingers through Harry's curls and nipping at Harry's lips, he pried them open and kissed the life out of him. Until his lips were puffy and wet, he pressed a closed mouth kiss to his lips again, and pulled away just a bit to whisper on his lips. 

 

"I think we shouldn't leave them waiting." He said. "I still need to bring you back home."

Harry groaned, putting his head into Louis' neck. "My mom's going to kill me." 

Louis chuckled, rubbing Harry's back. "I'll take the blame." 

Harry stood up, looking at him. " _We_ will share the blame." 

He smiled. " _We_ is my favorite word. Especially me and _you_." Louis kissed him again. 

" _We_ should really go before _we_ get in more trouble." 

Louis laughed. " _We_ should. Let's go." He said, pulling Harry along until they parted to get into the car and started driving out of the airport as Louis flickered his lights to the police car. They hollered the siren once, and drove down separate roads once the gate was closed. 

 

Driving down the highway in the dark and back into the main roads of town, Louis glanced over to Harry and smiled. Harry stared out of the window, looking up at the stars, his hands resting on his lap. He pulled into the driveway when he pulled up to Harry's house and they sat there a moment with the car running. Louis glanced over to the already staring Harry. 

 

"Here we are. Your destination." 

Harry slouched back in his seat. "I don't want to go inside." He looked to the time reading eleven thirty. Thirty minutes before his curfew ended. 

Louis reached over, massaging the back of Harry's neck and Harry smiled, leaning into the touch. "What do you want to do?" 

Harry smiled at him. 

"Go home or hang out in here?" 

Harry already had the answer, reaching forward and pulled the keys from the ignition. He leaned closely, hushing over Louis' lips. "We better get going before someone catches us." He rephrased from earlier before, and pushed the door open to take Louis' keys with him. 

Louis shook his head and scoffed, locking the doors he closed his door and rushed after Harry holding the front door open and slipped in past him. 

 _They fell in love in the back of a cop car._  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The End. :)

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my little fic. Eh, it seemed better in my head but whatever. I still like how it came out. It's cute. :) Once again, inspired by Keith Urban's song "Cop Car", and I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a comment of you'd like about what you thought or what you liked about it. Have a wonderful day, night, or afternoon. :)


End file.
